Hands All Over
by Sinistra-sama
Summary: Ron and his bandmates finally have a chance at a record deal. Now if Ron can just get over his fear of singing their newest song in front of Hermione. AU/AR, COMPLETE


Hands All Over  
>By Sinistra-sama<p>

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Summary: Ron and his bandmates finally have a chance at a record deal. Now if Ron can just get over his fear of singing their newest song in front of Hermione.

Warnings: AU, Rom, public sex, language, smoking

Song: Hands All Over by Maroon 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, anything in this work associated with Harry Potter, or the song Hands All Over by Maroon 5. I am making no profit from this work.

***********************

"You've got to be stark raving mad Harry," Ron snapped. "We're not doing that song at the gig tonight. This is our first serious show!"

Harry just grinned knowingly. They had written the song together, but most of it was Ron. He had to credit his best friend – Ron could write. They just didn't use most of his songs because they were, well, sappy. Ron couldn't help that he was in love and the thought he couldn't get her, blah blah blah. This song was different. It was desperate in a sexy way. Besides, Harry was tired of listening to Ron bitch and whine.

"You're just a chicken Ron. And when you're brothers find out that you wrote this they're going to make us do it," Harry replied calmly. When Ron opened his mouth to retaliate, Harry continued on over whatever his best mate had to say. "And they will find out. It's Fred and George, and it was your bright idea to make them our managers."

Ron swore under his breath. It really was his own fault. He never should have asked his brothers to manage the band but really he and Harry didn't trust anyone else to do the job right. While Ron attempted to come up with a way to get himself out of this mess said managers walked up to their lead singer and guitar player/back up vocalist with matching wicked grins.

"So, Harry played us the demo little brother," George said with a tone in his voice that made him sound like the cat that had gotten the cream.

"It's perfect. Seductive, powerful, raw. Everything we've been wanting to hear from you guys. We sent it to the record company. Malfoy himself will be at the gig tonight to hear it," Fred grinned more and more as he spoke.

"You perform it tonight and we've got a record deal."

"Even better, Hermione will be here. She'll soil her panties listening to this."

Ron's jaw dropped. He had never felt so conflicted in his life. If he performed the song, they would land a record deal. But Hermione would be there. He glared at his best mate. How could Harry do this to him? From the look on Harry's face he didn't feel an ounce of remorse either. It seemed Ron didn't have a choice.

"Looks like we've got our closer," Ron replied slowly with a defeated sigh.

***********************

Ron was turning a slightly green color that, after glancing up at his ginger hair, reminded Harry of Christmas. The twins had just told Harry they had officially sold out the oversized two story bar that the Patil twins owned. Parvati and Padma were actually turning people away at the door they were so packed. Their bartender, ironically, was Lavender and even with her added help they were dealing with quite a few pissed off people.

Hermione had already expressed her concern to Harry about Lavender. By express her concern Hermione had actually yelled for twenty minutes straight about how "that hussy" would be all over "her Ron" the whole night. Harry's first mistake was pointing out that Ron wasn't her boyfriend. He very quickly found himself with a black eye (thank Merlin for magic). She calmed down some and went back on her rant for another near twenty minutes. Eventually he just smiled at her knowingly, told her to shut up and watch the show, and headed back stage. She wouldn't need to worry much longer.

Ron had finally started his nervous pacing. Harry sighed and pulled a long drag off his fag. If he didn't calm Ron down he would have a nervous breakdown. Then there would be no show, no money, and no record deal. He heard Ginny yelling at the guys out back to get their stuff out of the van faster. Having her as a keyboard player was a turned out better than they all thought it would, particularly after she and Harry had broken up.

"Ron, calm down. The guys are out back with Ginny getting the equipment. It's just another gig," He said and before he could pull another drag Ron rounded on him.

"Calm down? Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down Harry? We have a record deal riding on this!"

"You're more worried about what Hermione is going to this of our closer than what the record company is going to think. You know we've got this record deal in the bag. You're just terrified that 'Mione won't like the song you wrote about her," Harry said smugly and Ron thought for a moment that Harry had been spending time with Malfoy, which would have been insane.

Though, Harry was the one who kept in contact with the record company, which Malfoy just happened to own…

Ron shook his head into attempt to dispel such wondering thoughts. He turned to punch Harry in the arm when he saw Hermione rushing up to them. Who had let her backstage? Then he noticed the pass around her neck and glared at Harry. He held up his hands, the simple gesture screaming "It wasn't me and I have no idea whose fault it is!" Ron rolled his eyes. His stupid brothers had to have given her a pass, the assholes.

"I just wanted to tell you guys to break a leg. Where are Dean and Seamus?" Hermione asked quickly, sure to look anywhere but Ron. Harry snickered and she glared at him.

"They're out back with Ginny getting the drum set, keyboard, and bass out of the van. You should know her well enough to know she wouldn't trust the guys to move the equipment without her direction," Harry said with an amused grin.

"Mione, if you don't get back out there, they're going to sell your seat," Ron said lightly. It would be easier on him to have her backstage where he didn't have to look her in the eyes as he sang. He knew the twins and Harry, not to mention Ginny and the guys, would never let him live it down.

"You're right," She said softly, not bothering to get onto him for calling her Mione. Instead she stepped closer to Ron and hugged him. "You're going to be amazing."

He was in shock. Her soft, warm body was pressed against his and he couldn't get past how good it felt. Once his brain kicked in her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Harry snuck off in a hurry, heading out back for another fag and to mock Dean and Seamus while Ginny bitched them out. Ron breathed deeply, taking in the way Hermione smelled and felt. The show be damned, he could have stayed like that the rest of his life. After a few minutes Hermione pulled away slowly.

"You have a show to do. I'll see you afterwards," Hermione smiled at him in a way Ron had never seen and then she was gone in a flash.  
>Ron was officially on Cloud Nine.<p>

***********************

Harry stood in front of his microphone. Ron was always too chicken to actually talk to the audience so he made Harry do it. Ron was chugging down water while Ginny got the keyboard set up again. He adjusted his guitar a little as he glanced back at the others. They nodded to him that they were ready whenever he was.

"Hey everyone, this will be our last song of the night. We just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for making this a sold out performance," Harry ran a hand through his hair, knowing full and well it made it look even more like sex hair. He grinned when he heard a girl scream his name. "This last song is a collaboration between myself and Ron, it was mostly him though. We wrote it with particular people in mind. So sorry to disappoint, though we're both single we both have our eyes on someone. This song is called Hands All Over."

Harry fixed his guitar positioning as Ginny hit a chord on the keyboard and started the intro. He leaned into his microphone as Ron did the same.

/Put your hands all over  
>Put your hands all over me<br>Put your hands all over  
>Put your hands all over me (put your hands all over me)

Harry backed away from his microphone as he started playing. Seamus started pounding out a beat on the set that made the girls in the crowd start to sway. Dean gave a strong strum to his bass to add to the back beat. Harry noticed Ron grin as the audience started to dance and many of the girls started to swoon. Ron started in on the verse and he looked down to see Hermione openly staring at him.

/I can't seem to find  
>A pretty little face I left behind<br>Wandered out on the open road  
>Looking for a better place to call home<br>Gave her a place to stay  
>And she got up and ran away<br>And now I have had enough  
>A pretty little face has torn me up

Harry leaned back up to his microphone to rejoin Ron's voice. He made sure he looked like he was lost in the music as his eyes scanned the audience. He had to make sure Hermione was still there, listening to this song that Ron had obsessed over about her. He also had to make sure Malfoy was there. Sure enough he was in the balcony with the twins. They had to make sure Malfoy heard the song. It was their Golden Ticket to a record deal and Harry would be damned if he would let Malfoy ruin that for them by leaving early.

/Put your hands all over me  
>Please talk to me, talk to me<br>Tell me everything is gonna be alright  
>Put your hands all over me<br>Please walk with me, walk with me now  
>Love is a game you say<br>Play me and put me away  
>(Put your hands all over me)<br>Ohh

Now you've lost your mind  
>A pretty little girl I left behind<br>And now you're getting rough  
>But everybody knows you're not that tough<p>

She wandered out on the open road  
>Looking for a place to call your own<br>You're scared to death of the road ahead  
>Pretty little thing don't get upset

Ron was practically fucking his microphone stand. For as awkward as Ron Weasley could be, when he got lost in his music he was a God. At least that was what he looked like to Hermione at that particular moment. In all the years they had known each other she had never wanted him more. One of the buttons on his shirt had broken off and everyone could easily see the pale freckled skin across his strong chest and just a hint of his well toned abs. Hermione couldn't help but wonder when in the Hell had Ron gotten in such good shape.

Harry could hear someone making cat calls at the band, particularly himself and Ron. Who would have known that their audience would find them so appealing? He chuckled on the inside. It seemed Fred and George were right: people were attracted to talent. Their band had plenty of that if the audience could be trusted. He stepped up to his microphone again with a small, sexy grin.

/Put your hands all over me  
>Please talk to me, talk to me<br>Tell me everything is gonna be alright (s'gonna be alright)  
>Put your hands all over me<br>Please walk with me, walk with me now  
>Love is a game you say, play me and put me away<br>Love is a game you say, play me and put me away  
>Put your hands all over me, ooh, woo<br>Put your hands all over me, yeh yeh yeh, yeh  
>Put your hands all over me, ooh (All over me)

Harry grinned as Dean adlibbed on the base behind the guitar part he was strumming out. Ron finally got the balls to move away from his stand. He unhooked the microphone and started for the edge of the stage. The girls that had pressed their way to the front reached for him, screaming like the fangirls they had officially become. He grinned down at them until his eyes reached Hermione again. He grinned more and winked at her. Her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose turned red and Ron couldn't help wonder if they did that when she was turned on too. He made a mental note to try and find out as he made a bold move my sliding down the stage on his knees towards Harry, and Hermione for that matter, as he went onto the next verse.

/So come down off your cloud  
>Say it now and say it loud<br>Get up in my face  
>Pretty little girl, come make my day<p>

Put your hands all over me  
>Please talk to me, talk to me girl<br>Put your hands all over me  
>Gotta walk with me, walk with me now (come on, woo)<p>

Put your hands all over me  
>Gotta talk to me, talk to me (come on now, babe)<br>Put your hands all over me (woo)  
>Gotta walk with me, walk with me now<br>Love is a game you say, play me and put me away  
>Love is a game you say, play me and put me away<br>Put your hands all over me)  
>Yeah (All over me)<br>Put your hands all over  
>Put your hands all over me

Ron let his arms drop to his sides as the final chord of the piece ran through the oversized bar. The audience started screaming and Ron jumped to his feet. He turned to Harry with a huge grin on his face. They grabbed one another by the wrist and pulled each other into a one armed hug, careful not to hit Harry's guitar. Ginny ran out from behind her keyboard to hug Ron as they were cheered for. Dean and Seamus hurried over as well, giving Ron and Harry high fives. Before the crowd could demand more of them, the five hurried backstage.

***********************

Hermione was already waiting backstage for Ron. He walked over to ask what she thought with that same sexy grin on his face. It was rather infuriating and such a turn on. When he got close enough she grabbed his face and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Dean and Seamus just stared openly before whistling. Ginny smacked them both upside the head and started barking orders to get everything back in the van. They scurried off in great fear of the angry young Weasley woman. She followed them with a small smile.

Harry on the other hand had never made it backstage. He had taken the back stairs up to the twins and Malfoy to discuss the record deal. He had no doubt that Malfoy was going to try something to prevent this deal from becoming a reality. He had seen Hermione disappear in a hurry to get backstage and grinned. Looks like Ron was finally going to get the girl.

Ron didn't question her, he didn't stop her. He grabbed her by the ass and hauled her up on him. He crossed the little space there was to the back wall. As soon as Hermione found her balance she started undoing what was left of the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. It wasn't important anyway. Her shirt on the other hand was. He wanted to pull away long enough to get her shirt off but then her tongue found his and wrapped its way around it. Then she sucked on it and managed to suck Ron's brain out at the same time. He felt himself hard more, to the point that it hurt and strained against his snug dark jeans. In an attempt to relieve some pressure he rubbed against her. He more felt than heard her moan. Now his brain was officially gone. He had to have her.

He pulled away from her lips long enough to get her shirt over her head before attaching them to her neck. He sucked on her pulse point, grinning on the inside when he realized it would leave a mark. Everyone would know and Ron was perfectly alright with that. Hermione threw her head back to give him more room, not even flinching when her head hit the wall. She didn't care. She'd wanted Ron for too long for it to matter now. Ron moved away from her neck when he was satisfied with the mark he left to move lower. He finally took a moment to actually look at her without a shirt on. Her skin was naturally darker than his but because of the excessive time she spent indoors it wasn't by much.

His focus however was on what her simple white satin bra covered. He couldn't resist the urge to taste them, even through the bra. He leaned down and kissed the tops of her breasts. He let his tongue trace the edge of her bra. He heard her whimper slightly. Ron slid his hands up her back and slowly undid her bra. He had to move up to keep his balance. When he did, Hermione took the opportunity to breathe hotly into his ear and whisper to him.

"Put your hands all over me, please." Her voice was thick and deep with desire. Who was Ron to deny Hermione anything she could ever ask? Especially when she was quoting music he wrote.

He pulled her bra away and threw it somewhere near their shirts. Instantly his hand cupped one of her breasts, rubbing and lightly pinching her nipple, while the other breast was just as swiftly covered by his mouth. The salty, almost spicy taste of her skin was officially his favorite thing in the world. She gasped and shifted against him and that was when he felt the edge of soft cotton against his stomach. He stopped in his ministrations and looks up at her.

"You're wearing a skirt?" Ron knew the moment he asked it that it was stupid. It was obvious she was wearing a skirt. She was pressed against him letting him have his way with her, telling him to touch her, and he stopped to ask if she was wearing a skirt. He really was a stupid prat.

"I was hoping you would notice Ron," Hermione replied gently as though she knew he would ask that. She had a smug smirk on her face that made him swear she had been planning on this exact thing happening.

"Can you wear one every day for the rest of our lives? I really rather like this," He said with a low rumble in his voice.

"I think that can be arranged," She replied with a bit of a laugh. "Now, do you really want to talk right now?"

Ron then realized he had a half naked Hermione in a skirt pressed against a wall. No, talking was the farthest thing from his mind. He reached under her thighs to undo his pants and simply let them fall to the ground. He pushed up her skirt to pull her panties down her legs far enough to get some access to that wet heat waiting for him. He took a moment to actually think about what was going to happen but apparently Hermione took it as stalling and reached below her to pull at his boxer briefs. He realized what she was doing and helped her before kissing her. His kiss was far from brutal one Hermione had planted on him earlier. It was more tender but still filled with the overwhelming passion he felt for her.

"Ready?" He asked softly against her lips.

"I have been for a long time now Ron," She replied shakily.

He wanted to tell her he loved her but really didn't think now was the best time. He wanted to do it right. But that was something for him to worry about later. Now there were more pressing matters.

"Ron, please," Hermione whispered against his lips before sucking on his bottom lip.

He pressed his lips to her in an attempt to convey his feelings. He got a firm grip on her hips. She tried to slip down the wall a little to get him to do something. He finally got the message and pulls her down onto him slowly. For Ron, it was simply the purest form of torture to ever occur. Hermione was hot, wet, and tight and fit around him so perfectly. He almost lost it just as he pushed into her. She wasn't in much better shape from the sound of her labored breathing and the feeling on her shaking thighs and they clutched to him.

While he could have stayed like that forever, he doubted she would have enjoyed it as much so he slowly pulled back out. He could feel her trying to pull him back in and obliged what her body demanded of him. He started with slow, shallow thrusts. He didn't want to hurt her as tight as she was. She on the other hand was in no mood for gentle. She pushed herself down on him as he thrust up into her. He took her hit and moved deeper into her, changing his angle to be able to move quickest. Ron couldn't help how quickly his breathing became labored. It felt too good to finally be inside Hermione. From the sounds she made she felt the same way.

She wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles so that each one of his thrusts would take him deeper inside. She used her legs to help him help her along. The tight hot coil in the pit of her stomach finally unfurled all at one as Ron finally managed to find the right angle and hit that spot she had been trying so hard to get him to hit. She clutched to him, her nails dug into his back, and she muffled her long loud moan that came out something like his name into his strong shoulder. When she clinched around him, Ron's own climax hit him like a sledgehammer to the stomach. He went completely boneless in a matter of seconds. He fell to his knees, careful of Hermione, than fell onto his back. She none to gracefully fell on top of him and rested her head on his shoulder where moments before she had screamed her own orgasm to the world.

"Hermione, I love you," He said into her mass of soft wavy hair. "And no that's not the sex talking."

She couldn't help but laugh into his shoulder. He sounded high. Post sex Ron was even more adorable than sweet "let me care about you" Ron. She looked up to see a terrified look in his eyes. He thought she was laughing at the fact that he loved her. Shit.

"I love you too Ron," She said as she placed a kiss on his jaw. "I'm sorry I laughed, you simply sounded so… adorable."

"I'm going to ignore that part and go with holding you for a little longer," Ron said and cuddled with her on the floor of the backstage area in the bar they had just performed in.

"Just apparate us to your flat. No one will miss us until tomorrow."

For the first time in his life, Ron had no argument and simply did as he was told.

***********************

There, six hours and a lot of caffeine later a new story has been born. Nine pages, 4,028 words including the lyrics and introduction information. All to procrastinate on my homework. I'm such a wonderful student... the companion piece to this is up. It's called Stutter and it is Harry/Draco. It's what happens to Harry when he takes off to discuss the record deal.


End file.
